


信任平衡 Balance of Trust

by walkingegg



Category: Midway (2019)
Genre: M/M, Nimiton
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkingegg/pseuds/walkingegg
Summary: 莱顿开始质疑自己，而尼米兹没有。第一章清水，第二章炖肉。
Relationships: Edwin T. Layton/Chester W. Nimitz Sr.
Kudos: 21





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

> 瞎编了四千多字就为了让他俩睡。

距离莱顿和罗彻福特预测的袭击日期还有不到一天的时间，尼米兹注意到莱顿这几天几乎每天都在办公室直到深夜，他怀疑莱顿根本没有回过家。就在几天前，莱顿已经按照尼米兹的要求对日本人的攻击行动提供了直接的预测结果，到此为止，情报官的任务其实已经基本完成。  
  
尼米兹走到莱顿办公室的窗外，隔着窗帘悄悄观察情报官在案头的样子——莱顿低头盯着桌上的一份文本，双臂弯曲，手肘撑在桌案上，双手轻轻握拳撑在额头上，眼镜也遮不住他紧锁的眉心。尼米兹之前不止一次劝他早些休息，而这一次他已经不耐烦了，他直接走进了莱顿的办公室。  
  
“按照计划的防御部署已经完成，能够凑集的防御部队都在这里，所以我想接下来你需要的是休息。”尼米兹一边说着，一边伸手直接摘下了莱顿的眼镜。  
  
突如其来的动作让莱顿吃了一惊，他转身抬头看着对方，眼中闪过一丝复杂的情绪。尼米兹见过这种眼神，那是他来到这里接任指挥职务时与莱顿第一次相见的时候。  
  
那是一种忧郁又质疑的眼神，而且当时那让尼米兹第一次感觉到作为上级的他还需要付出私人化的努力赢得下属的信任。

  
\-- 

_赢得莱顿的信任并不容易。_  
  
_尼米兹在接手指挥官职务之前就做足了准备工作，他仔细研究过莱顿的一切记录。他知道莱顿颇有主见，当他认为自己的见解没有受到尊重的时候可以不惜与长官横眉冷对，而金梅尔被撤职正是莱顿不愿意接受的。当他第一次走进这个指挥部时，莱顿主动在办公室外等候他，除了礼节性地进行任务交接之外，莱顿还会有意无意地向尼米兹解释金梅尔曾经是如何做的，如何信任手下，如何让人畅所欲言，如何这样，如何那样……尼米兹知道，他是想要试探自己是否符合他心目中想要的那一类长官。他记得与莱顿相见的第一眼，对方的眼中满是忧虑和怀疑。_  
  
_尼米兹感到这既有魅力又有压力。而莱顿正是他需要的人，尼米兹需要一个能够在遭受质疑时坚定立场的人。所以他选择信任莱顿，他让莱顿放手去做的一刻，莱顿眼中的疑虑才渐渐消除，那正是他们之间一种紧密联系的开始。_

\--  
  


但是莱顿又出现了那种眼神。他在质疑什么？尼米兹皱起了眉头，“你还好吗？”  
  
“长官，明天就要迎接袭击，我要留在这里以防节外生枝。”莱顿说。  
  
“那不是你需要做的，除了等待，我们目前什么都做不了。”尼米兹的语气十分冷静。  
  
“如果我错了呢？”莱顿犹豫了一下，低沉地说，“整个舰队的部署计划，只是因为我根据少量信息进行的模糊预测。如果我错了呢？”  
  
尼米兹现在明白了那种眼神的含义——他正在质疑自己。

  
\-- 

_莱顿很少会质疑自己。从学员时期开始，凡是涉及情报策略的任务，他总是最出色的那个，而且他毫不掩饰自己的锋芒与锐气。即使进入而立之年，莱顿开始变得老练与成熟，但是他也从来不会轻易动摇自己的见解。_  
  
_珍珠港改变了一切——莱顿曾经怀疑过日本人企图偷袭珍珠港的可能性，但是由于各种政治上的原因，他没能坚定自己的立场，使得整个国家不得不接受情报历史上最大的失败。_  
  
_莱顿同样不喜欢被长官要求做缺乏专业素养的事情。情报官员在很多“水兵”看来是一个书呆子的职位，自军校以来他就没少受到这类长官的颐指气使，而他自己则毫不掩饰对这种刻板印象的厌恶。尼米兹和金梅尔从来没有那样对待他，然而当尼米兹要求他提供一份精确预测结果的时候，莱顿紧张地几乎在颤抖。情报只能辅助决策，除非能够获得关于日本人攻击计划的直接信息，他对于日军行动的预测只能是基于战略思维上的换位思考，依据仅仅是他个人对于日军作战思维的理解。他在那一刻陷入了惴惴不安，对方坚定又信任的眼神让他的嘴唇都颤抖了起来，那种无条件的信任使他在一种焦虑的情绪中受宠若惊但又无法抗拒。只是剩下的焦虑情绪一直持续到了现在，他几乎每夜都辗转难眠，蓝绿色的眼中已经布满了疲惫的血丝。_

\--  
  


尼米兹靠在桌案边缘，他摘下了自己的军帽，并且故意把莱顿的眼镜丢在他伸手够不着的桌角远处。“我偶尔会希望自己只需要在大海的某个地方，漫无目的地航行，甲板上能有打网球的地方，但是不需要太多。到了晚上船里能有地方听交响乐，但是不需要太多的乐师，或许能让我有机会学会弹大提琴*。”尼米兹的语气很轻，此刻已经完全没有了白天下达命令时的强势。  
  
“我想我更喜欢爵士乐。”莱顿紧张的体态稍稍放松了下来，抬眼露出一个微笑。  
  
尼米兹回应了他一个微笑，淡蓝色瞳仁在昏暗的灯光下通透闪亮。“我每天都在这里，四周那么多双眼睛盯着我，等待我做出每一个决定。埃德温，我比你更明白这种情绪。如果我错了怎么办？”  
  
莱顿明白他的意思，“我想我们此刻都没办法知道答案，对吗？”  
  
“至少在这场战争结束之前不能。”尼米兹会心一笑，他在莱顿侧面的桌沿上坐了下来。  
  
莱顿不介意此时能有人陪伴他，或者说对方的陪伴正是他在心底所需要的。他站起身，“我想至少我能给你拿一杯咖啡。”  
  
趁着莱顿还没有转身离开，尼米兹则抬起一手放在了莱顿肩上，“我的祖父会对我说，‘没有必要为了无法控制的事情而过分焦虑’。但是我对你有一个独一无二的答案：在中途岛，在无尽的太平洋上，你偏偏选择了那个方向和那个时间。我也做出了选择，我选择相信你。别低估了那个叫埃德温·莱顿的人。”  
  
莱顿注视着对方，露出会心的笑容，没戴眼镜时的视线有些模糊，但足以让他看清一份真诚的情愫。他抬手轻轻握住对方放在自己肩上的手，手心自然地抚拭着他的手背，直到握紧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *弹琴的设定其实有私心，伍迪·哈里森在《游侠索罗：星球大战外传》里的角色一直的梦想就是学会弹一种琴。


	2. 第二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 炖肉

日军撤退的消息传来，意味着中途岛之战的胜利。在指挥部所有军官进行了一场短暂的庆祝活动之后，办公室里又只剩下了莱顿和尼米兹两个人。  
  
他们终于有了时间宣泄彼此的情愫。  
  
几天没有合眼的莱顿其实疲惫极了，但是积压已久的情感又让他硬得很痛苦。他靠在桌边，眼镜被尼米兹扔在一边，领带被解开并且凌乱地挂在了身体一侧，衬衣前襟完全敞开，露出紧致的胸膛。  
  
尼米兹站在桌前，他的双唇沿着莱顿的耳垂到脸颊一路亲吻舔舐，直到衔住莱顿的舌头，热烈的吮吸让两人喉间都发出了轻声的低吟。  
  
同时，莱顿的双手在尼米兹身体两侧来回抚摸着，即使隔着衣物，每一次触碰都仿佛让他着了火一般。然后，莱顿一点点解开了尼米兹的腰带。  
  
尼米兹的唇继续向下亲吻着莱顿的下颚、脖颈、肩头、直到一侧腋窝，然后以舌尖轻轻拂过莱顿挺立的乳首。左手抚摸着他的腹股沟，右手则隔着裤子按摩莱顿的后臀，手掌揉捏着紧致的臀肉，食指不时隔着衣料按压着躁动不安的后穴。  
  
莱顿急切地哼吟着，他困极了，又渴望极了。他一手主动捧起对方的脸，贪婪地再次吻住对方下唇，随后便是一番连续的啜吻。  
  
“我知道我做出了正确的选择……”尼米兹浅蓝色的双眼闪动着深情。  
  
“我知道……”莱顿同样凝视着他，他的双眼由于疲惫而蒙着一层雾气，口中疲惫地不知道说些什么，只有身体还在积极地回应着对方。他用另一手按摩着尼米兹的下体，手指在性器与囊袋之间的皱褶中粗略地撩拨。  
  
尼米兹一手扶着莱顿的腰，一手拉下了他的裤子。莱顿直接坐上了桌子，动情地张开双腿，让尼米兹完全站在自己两腿之间。  
  
尼米兹的手指探入了莱顿的后穴，从中心轻轻向四周按压抚摸，直到整根手指没入穴内。莱顿粗重地喘息着，触摸他，爱抚他，他每做出一个动作，尼米兹的手指都会在他的甬道中回以狂放的刺激。莱顿昏昏欲睡又欲罢不能，穴内不由自主的阵阵收缩，浅处平滑的敏感带在连番刺激下舒适得使他发出低沉的呻吟，润滑的粘液迅速释放了出来。  
  
当尼米兹的性器没入莱顿的后穴，顶端触及敏感处的快感从一点扩散至全身，一阵又一阵，莱顿的身体随之轻轻颤抖，他下意识用另一只手扶在尼米兹肩上，鼻尖摩挲着对方侧脸。尼米兹啜吻着莱顿的嘴角，身下则缓缓向上挺胯操弄起来。  
  
莱顿腰间的平滑肌随着一阵又一阵的快感开始收缩，身体配合着前后推动，使得两人的肉体不断猛烈撞击。尼米兹同时抚摸着莱顿的挺立在小腹前的性器，令快感的波纹向外荡漾到更深处，一次又一次，伴随两个人的呻吟愈发急切，将感官意识也吞没在白光中……  
  
莱顿眼前的白光中浮现起想象中战争完全结束后的画面，他与尼米兹相依在海面上的一叶小舟上肆意漂流，他们在月色背景下相互爱抚，直到黎明的霞光升起，提琴声与海浪合奏一曲尼米兹最喜欢的交响乐……  
  
\--  


当莱顿醒来的时候，他正赤身裸体地躺在办公室的沙发上，尼米兹就躺在他身边。莱顿已经恢复了精神，他感到后穴一片潮湿的黏滑感，但他似乎记不清了几个小时之前眼前一片模糊之后发生的事情。他侧过身体，凝视着身边的人。  
  
窗外的月色射入百叶窗的缝隙，海风吹得窗边的棕榈叶沙沙作响。尼米兹在熟睡中发出均匀又略带粗重的呼吸声，裸露的胸脯上下起伏，浅色的胸毛在窗外月光映衬下显得透亮。  
  
莱顿微笑着凝视着尼米兹熟睡的模样，他现在只记得自己还没有来得及细细欣赏他的身体。  
  
他坐起身，跪在沙发一旁，用手沿着尼米兹的胸抚摸到小腹，情欲在他的内心重又升腾起来。在对方的肚脐下方落下一吻，随后一路浅吻到他的下体。他用手握住尼米兹的性器，来回撸动了几圈，在柱身上下来回啄吻一番，随后将顶端含入自己口中。  
  
尼米兹的大腿猛地收缩了一下，他醒了，半坐起上身，双眼惺忪微微眯起，看着莱顿低头撩拨自己的样子。  
  
“哦你可真会折磨人……”尼米兹叹息一声，微笑说道。“先是在做爱的时候睡着，现在又不让我睡。”  
  
莱顿收紧了一下鼻翼，露出似乎略显歉意的眼神，现在他明白了自己为什么会对几个小时的事情记忆模糊，“真的抱歉，你知道我这几天实在太累了，”随后便抬起一腿跨坐在尼米兹的大腿上，“所以我才要补偿你。”  
  
尼米兹配合着搂住莱顿的一侧手臂，莱顿顺势吻住他的嘴唇，两人在温柔的拥抱中细细撕磨着唇齿。尼米兹的下体很快就完全硬了起来，根部恰好抵在莱顿的大腿的内侧。“你知道，这场战争还没结束……”尼米兹一边说着，一边用下唇摩挲着莱顿的唇角，喉间带着微微喘叹。  
  
“我们将会一起取胜……”就在几天前，莱顿总是在深夜担忧自己的决策，而那一切就在今天因为尼米兹对他的信任所取得的果实而消散殆尽，随后迷失在两人的情欲之中。莱顿一手轻轻按压着尼米兹的顶端，另一手按在他的胸前，将对方坐立的身体按了下去。  
  
随着莱顿坐上了尼米兹的性器，湿滑的后穴贪婪地吸食着对方，他听见了自己的呻吟和对方的喘息。  
  
尼米兹的左手爱抚着莱顿同样肿胀的性器，右手扶着对方的腰侧轻轻揉捏，他的喘息变得急切起来。“我相信你。”  
  
莱顿叹息一声，将双手按在对方的胸前，感受对方的胸腔与自己的身体的共鸣节奏，身体开始上下伏动。连续收缩的甬道令快感的抽搐向外扩散……扩散……快感吞噬了他的所有感官。  
  
窗外的夜色正在逐渐褪去，浅黄色的一缕微光沿着百叶窗映入莱顿蓝色的双眼。直到一片白光再次充斥了莱顿的视线，一股浊液随即倾洒在尼米兹的手中。  
  
尼米兹趁势扶着莱顿已经绵软的身体，他又坐了起来，一手温柔的揉捏着莱顿的臀肉，下体则略带粗暴地加快冲撞着莱顿的甬道。喉间热息吐在莱顿的耳侧，同时伴着一阵绵长的低吼，尼米兹用一股白汤填满了莱顿的后穴。  
  
暖流沿着莱顿浅出的敏感点溢散开来，莱顿在一种双重的满足中迎来了第二次小高峰，一阵呻吟之后又将一股浓液随即喷射在尼米兹的小腹上。  
  
与此同时，窗外传来了军队起床的号角声，温暖的晨光平衡地同时照在两个人相拥的身体上。

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次写肉，太累了。


End file.
